Kaguya: Sesshomaru's Reincarnated Love
by SincerelyTokyo
Summary: "Don't give up, okay Sesshomaru? I know you've been hurt. I know how it feels. Believe me, I do. But the feelings will pass. The tears will stop falling. Your heart will heal itself and, I'll be by your side. Even though it hurts that you see me as her."
1. Human to Freak Transformation

Disclaimer: Hey Y'all! I don't own any characters mentioned in the Manga/Anime. Otherwise, the main character. Kaguya. Is indeed mine.

If you're confused. HIRO is her name at the MOMENT. Later in chapter three her name will be turned into Kaguya. Just stay tuned. 3

* * *

><p>Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse then it already was I saw the most stunning man with crimson red eyes and black hair that fell in waves down his back. A sharp contrast to his skin. He was leaning gracefully against my locker, and if he wasn't..a <em>freak <em>I would have batted my long lashes at him and gave him the most stunning smile I could muster. Yuri was talking nonstop about _MY _almost-boyfriend so she didn't even notice him. In fact, now that I think about it, no one else noticed him until he spoke. His voice was that of an man who found the only way to stop his pain through chaos.

"Hiro, you should have seen Tayuki! He was downing shots more than anyother guy there, it was cool."

"Yeah," I said lamely. "Whatever." Then I pressed my very well manicured fingers against my head and groaned. This migraine was kicking the hell out of me. I'd had it for days now, never ending - daily increasing in pain.

"Hiro, seriously, your not even listening! He even beat that transfer student from America in drinking! He probably wouldn't even have drunk any if your stupid dad hadn't made you go home right after the game. But I'm surprised he let you even go to the game! You always have to go home right away."

We shared a long-suffering look, in total agreement about the latest injustice commited against me by my father after my mother died three really long years ago. Then, as if she would explode, Yuri was back with the babbling that I had mastered tuning out.

"But he had every right to drink. I mean we beat' the Osaka dance group!" Yuri shook my shoulder after noticing I wasn't paying attention to her, and put her face close to mine our lips almost touching. "Dammit Hiro! Your boyfriend-"

"My almost-boyfriend," I corrected her, trying my best not to faint on her.

"Whatever. Tayuki is our main leader in dancing so of course he's going to celebrate. It's been like a billion years since our dance team won anything this major."

"So?" Yuri and I were also apart of the hip-hop dance group, she was telling me things I already knew.

"So? You really have to stop taking out your fucked up life on Tayuki, theirs plenty of girls that would die to-"

"Like you?" I snapped.

Then I saw him. The incredibly sexy guy. Okay, I realized pretty quick that he wasn't the 'normal' type of sexy. In fact I'm sure he isn't even human. And well, Hell! He was standing by MY locker looking at ME with those piercings eyes of his that glistened masked sadness.

"Hiro, how could you even say that to me? I'm your best friend! Best friends don't date eachothers boyfriends!"

Then the man spoke and his deep, cocky voice slicked across the space between us.

"I've finally found you."

He lifted one long, pale finger and pointed at me. As my forehead exploded in pain Yuri opened her mouth and screamed.

x-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-o

When the darkness finally cleared from my vision I looked up to see Yuri's colorles face staring down at me.

"Yuri, now your the shade you've always wanted to be. You look dead."

"He transformed you. Oh Hiro! Your not even YOU anymore!" Then she pressed a shaking pale fist against her chalky white lips, unsuccessfully trying to hold back a sob.

I sat up and groaned. My migraine had increased, and I rubbed at the spot right between my perfectly arched eyebrows that I tweezed daily. It stung as if I had been stabbed and radiated pain down around my eyes, all the way across my high cheekbones. I felt like I might puke and die at the same time. Gross.

"Hiro! Yuri was seriously crying now and had to speak between wet, bubbly hiccups. "Oh. No. No! That guy did something to you Hiro!"

"Your not making any sense Yuri." I blinked hard, trying to clear the pain from my head and get used to the sudden increased senses I had. "And you know I hate when you cry. Just stop." I reached out to pull her into a hug like I usually do and she gasped and cringed moving quickly away from me.

My eyes narrowed. Did she really just cringe from me? Like she was afraid of me? She must have seen the combination of hurt and anger in my eyes because she instantly started a string of her usual annoying babbling.

"Oh, no, Hiro! What are you going to do? You can't go outside looking like...this!" She waved her hands as a gesture to my appearance. "My best friend can't be..a-a freak!"

I noticed that during her constant emotional babbling she didn't once move any closer to me. I clamped down on the strange feeling of indifference that made me feel out of this world..like I was some women who had nothing to lose, for I was God. My eyes narrowed even further. I was always good at not giving a two-fucks; I'd had three years to get good at it. But this feeling? It was as if I didn't give _any _fuck at all. The whole goddamn world and the stupid people in it could end and I wouldn't even blink.

"I hate you. Just go away. I hate you." I whispered cooly. Yuri eyes teared up again, but thankfully, her cell phone started singing Adele - Someone Like You Automatically, she glanced at the caller ID. I could tell by her stupid expression it was her possessive boyfriend, Masui.

"I hate people who hurt their friends." I murmured, the look of relief to be getting away from me was another drench of numbness that seemed to embrace me.

"T-talk later!" She threw over her shoulder as she beat a hasty retreat out the side door.

I watched her rush across the school ground to the parking lot. I could see that she had her cell phone pressed to her ear and was talking in animated little bursts to Masui. I'm sure she was already telling him I was a...freak. The problem, of course, was that turning into a monster meant Choice Number 1: I would be kidnapped by Scientist and experimented on. Choice Number 2: My parents would kidnap me and lock me in my room. Forever. So the good news is that I wouldn't have to attend this shitty school anymore. Instead of going to my car and heading home I went for the nearest restoom, which was, thankfully and surpringsly, empty. There were the usual five stalls - yes, I double-checked each for feet. On one wall were four sinks, over to the side which had three large mirrors. I put my purse and English book on the sinks, took a deep breath, and in one motion faced the mirror.

It was like staring into the face of a stranger. I..wasn't even myself anymore. I truly was a freak.

My skin was the most different, ivory in shade that seemed as I glowed from within as if I had skin from the moon. I had always been complimented on my skin and the envy of jealous - even from the ones who tanned their skin dark. Her eyes were more almond shaped with long lashes and teal eyes with pink and gold specks that resembled gemstones. My usual black mid-back hair was wavy and teal with pink, black and silver strands that fell to the back of my ankles. I also had a pink buttercup flower hair accessory. My ears were long and elven with several holes with pink, silver, teal and black earrings. The first two were hoops and the rest studs. The shirt I wore had Silver scales that starts underneath the breast and goes a little past shoulders with a collar, black skirt thats tight up front, goes down towards back of ankle with a split that went to my thighs on the right side. Has silver, pink and teal scales on the sides. I looked down and saw that I had on simple black tight combat boots.

What stopped me most was the exotic markings and tattoos I had. I had a pink scale on the middle of my forehead that glistened teal, silver and black. Both of my arms had a teal full sleeve with white and pink scales on both sides.

From this day on my life would never be the same. And for a moment - just for an instant - I forgot about the horror of not belonging and felt a shocking burst of happiness, my first feeling in this empty body, while deep inside of me I felt the plesant pulse of belonging.

* * *

><p><strong>Review...for me? Pweese? ;-3<strong>


	2. On Your Knees!

When I figured that everyone had left the school building, I adjusted myself and left the bathroom, taking long strides in an arrogant yet graceful matter which made me appear as if my dainty feet glided over the ground. Everything seemed perfect - there was just some random kids obsessed with the hip-hop culture who usually praised me for being half-black: they were probably high or drunk. They wouldn't notice me. I swallowed the metallic taste in my mouth, these fangs would take time getting used to. Gritting my teeth against the throbbing mark and rushed out the door, heading straight for my nicceeee custom hot pink Gto.

The moment I stepped outside the sun began to batter me. Squinting my already sensitive eyes I held my hand up not caring if someone saw my tattoo or claws to block the sunlight that was causing my migraine to increase in pain. I guess I was focusing so hard I didn't notice the truck my almost-boyfriend drove until it squealed to a screeching stop in front of me.

"Hiro, babe!"

Oh Hell! It was Tayuki. I glanced up, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Didn't you ge-" but his innocent act and his question faded into an terribly unattractive open-mouthed look of utter shock when he finally truly looked at me. "The fuck Hir-" he started to scream, but I cut him off.

"Shut your mouth Tayuki!" I jerked my head in the direction of his clueless friends, who were now singing to the top of their songs to Lil Wayne How to Love. Tayuki's usually slanted eyes were wide and shocked, but he lowered his shaking voice. "Is that kind of some fucked up costume for our next performance?"

"No," I shrugged indifferently. "It's not."

"But you can't look like this! We're going out Hiro! I'm telling you to change back now!"

"What's wrong with the way I look?" I snarled baring my fangs at Tayuki who gasped and took a few steps back. And just like that I went into a terrible coughing fit pratically doubling over.

"Aye Hiro!" One of his asshole friends called from the truck. "You gotta stop wearing such short shit!"

"Yeah, your body is hot and all but we don't like no corpses." His other friend finished lamely.

"Dude! Leave her alone. Besides, she's not even human anymore."

Great. Fucking Wonderful. Tayuki with his one point IQ thought he was actually defending me by standing up for me instead of causing more attention, his friends instantly stuck their heads out of the open windows and gawked at me like I was at a freak exhibit.

"Well, fuck! Hiro's a real freak now!"

Tayuki's friends stupidity made the anger that been simering somewhere inside my chest ever since Yuri had cringed away from my touch began to bubble up and boil over. Ignoring the pain from the sun, I stared straight at them, locking my piercing eyes with theirs.

"Filthy humans," I spat in a voice not my own. It was seductive and dangerous like candy laced with poision. They stared at me with fear, "To your knees!"

Instantly they dropped to their knees at the same time as if under some spell. Then I felt it.

Power. I felt power.

"Hiro? What the fuck?" Tayuki's voice broke my attention and pulled my gaze away from the two kids. I got into my car. My hands were shaking so hard I had to try several times before I got the engine started.

"Home. Daddy will fix this." I said the words over and over as I drove. I wouldn't think about what had just happened. I couldn't..wouldn't.

The drive home took less then five minutes, but it seemed to pass in the blink of an gritted eye. Too soon I was sitting in the driveway; trying to prepare for the scene I knew. Their were three cars in the driveway, one of father whores were here as well. Now that I think of it, why had I been so anxious to come home?

As usual, I went up the shrine steps to our home, bowed towards the statue of my ancestors. Went inside and walked down the hall to my room and put my purse on my bed. Then I took a deep painful breath and headed, a little shakily, to find my dad.

He was in the family room, with an beautiful women curled up next to him. His dark skin an contrast to the women's. They looked so normal, like it was before mom died. It was easy to picture the women as her as they both had the exact thick mane that had unruly waves. Except that the women was plain - while my mother was exotic, and bold. To often I heard her say, "I'm an disgrace to my race. Japanese. I have piercings, tattoos and an lovely blasian daughter. But I couldn't be happier."

"Father?"

"What is it?" He didn't bother to look at me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Papa." I used the name I used to call him, back in the days before mom died. "I need you."

I don't know whether it was the unexpected use of "Papa" or if something in my voice touched an old piece of my dad, but he turned his head slowly and those usual cold hateful eyes were soft and filled with concern.

"Yes, what is it, baby-" he began, and then his words seemed to freeze on his lips as his eyes took in my appearance.

"What the fuck have you done Hiro!"

My heart started to hurt again. "Dad, I didn't do anything. Some man did this to me with red eyes, ask Yuri. I swear it isn't my fault."

"Oh, Jon, no!" The women wailed as if I was going to kill them. "W-we have to call the p-police! N-not right!"

I wanted to scream _shut up you stupid whore! Your not right! You shouldn't even be here, your not mom! Not even close!_

But I knew it wouldn't do any good to lose my temper and frighten her and possibly even my dad. So I tried a different tactic - One I'd given up on three years ago.

"Papa, please. Don't listen to her, I-I'll go away. Really far away."

"You aren't going anywhere Hiro, you'll stay home forever. I won't let you leave like your mother did." An brief flicker of emotion returned to his eyes, but as soon as it came it was gone. Perhaps I was imagining things.

"I'm not going to stay here daddy, I have to find the man that did this to me! He was...he was like me, he'll know what to do."

His eyes narrowed at me. "Your just like your damn mother. Selfish. You plan on leaving me forever? Just like her, huh?"

I'd heard these words so often I could have recited them with him. He had said this when he finished mentally and physically injuring me and I threatned to leave, this was the part that I ususally apologized and went back to my room. But today I couldn't apologize. Today I was different. Everything was different.

"No, daddy. The truth is that my life these three years has been an living nightmare! You haven't paid any attention to your kids for three years. Did you know that the usually sweet, innocent Nori always skips school and gets into fights although he's only twelve? Do you know what I go through because of my race? No, of course you don't! You're not even my dad anymore! And you know what? I'm so sick of my life that I'm glad I've turned into a freak! It finally gives me a reason to leave this damn house!" Before I could cry or scream I whirled around and stomped back to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me so hard it cracked.

_I hope he and that whore burns in Hell._

Through the too thin common walls I could hear him trying to calm the hysterical slut down. Instead of sitting on the bed and crying like I was tempted to, I emptied the crap out of my Hello Kitty large Luggage backpack. Like I'd need whatever it was inside where I was going. I pulled at the material I was wearing which didn't even come off. Well crap. So I packed a few winter trench coats, shoes, bras and panties and hair and makeup things. Plus other feminine products, and the pink ribbon that had faded over the years that mother gave me. I made sure to grab my credit card, and the one that I had secretly had access to the bank.

Then I heard the knock on my door, and its voice called me out of my room.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"Hiro. Your father and I need to talk to you."

Great. Clearly they didn't go to Hell. And just who did this whore think she was acting like my mom?

* * *

><p><strong>Review 3<strong>


	3. Kaguya? My name is HIRO!

At first glance, my father, Jon Parrish, appears to be an okay guy, even normal. (Well as normal as a 6'3 black man with dread locks can be in Japan). And the women next to him, his whore, and now his fiance who he started dating not to long ago. Can you believe she already wants to marry him? Clearly she's a gold digger.

I never liked her. Really. I'm not just saying that because I can't stand her now. From the first day I met her I saw only one thing - a fake. She fakes being a nice lady. She fakes being my wannabe mother. She even fakes being my fathers fiance. She looks like every other mother-age lady. She has dark unruly hair, a petite frame and is constantly dieting. Her eyes are like her soul, a endless pool of cool darkness.

I walked into the family room to find father standing by the couch. The whore was crumpled near the end of it, clutching his hand as if she needed his support and not me. She was going to attempt to play Hurt Hysterical Mother. It's an act the slut does pretty well, I must add. But she's a gold-digging hoe, she has to be an good actress if it means getting her bony fingers on my fathers money.

Naomi - fathers whore had begun to scowld me, but reality hit her hard and she took in my new appearance. Her face twisted in disgust.

"Get thee behind me, Satan!" she quoted in what I like to think of as her nagging voice.

I smirked. "It's not Satan. Just his daughter."

"Even her voice and personality is different, baby" Father said.

"I'll handle this, Jon. I know how hard it must be for you." She said affectionatly pating his shoulder before she turned her attention back to me. "I told you that your little stuck-up attitude would catch up with you. I'm not even surprised that you may be the first...freak."

I rolled my teal eyes that sparkled with pink and golden specks. "Your not a scientist, you don't know shit hoe." I spat.

"Watch your mouth Hiro!" Dad pratically roared.

I just stared at him. He wasn't my dad. Just some stupid stranger. He was supposed to be on my side and not hers. He wouldn't be this way if mom was still alive. . .

"How about we just call our personal doctor hun? We'll bribe him not to tell. He'll figure out what's wrong." Naomi said to dad. He only nodded.

I wasn't dumb. The doctor would snitch and have me taken away. To be experimented on like the poor man on District 9...

I guess it was time I took things into my own hands (after all, they are pretty sharp.)

"Excellent, please do go call the doctor mom and dad. Maybe when they cut my body open and poke at my brain they'll find a way to reverse what has happened. Marvelous!"

Father missed the heavy sarcasm in my voice and he moved from Naomi and hugged me. "You should go lay down till he arrives Hiro."

I took a deep breath and stepped back. "I'm fine."

He looked at me and nodded, telling me he was sorry the only way he knew how, with his eyes.

I turned away from father and started to retreat to my bedroom. To my back the whore said, "And why don't you do us all a favor and put something decent on? You have curves now."

I didn't even pause. I just kept walking. And I wouldn't cry.

_I'm going to remember this, _I told myself sternly. _I'm going to remember how awful and foreign they made me feel today. So when I'm scared and alone and whatever else is going to happen to me starts to happen, I'm going to remember that nothing could be as bad as being home. Nothing._

So I sat on my bed and carefully thought about what I was going to do while I listened to Naomi make frantic calls to probably the US government. Within ten minutes our home would begin to fill up with the squat team, president and other important figures wearing body suits so they wouldn't become 'taminated'

This whole thing meant that I was going to have to leave. To become an world-wide target on the run. To start my life over somwhere. Somewhere where I wouldn't have anyone to befriend. I balled up my fist and squidged my face up to keep from crying ignoring the sharp pain from my claws that cut deep into my palm.

One step at a time - I'd just take this one step at a time. No way was I going to let my life be ended without knowing who did this to me and why.

Good thing I've always been somewhat of a rebel and was well prepared for a situation like this. Okay, I wasn't exactly thinking about escaping from my house looking like this when I put a spare key to my niceee car under mothers precious flowers outside my window.

I grabbed my backpack, opened my window, put on my sunglasses and with an ease I never had before jumped from my two story window and was amazed at how I seemed to float instead of fall. I grabbed the hard metal of my keys and easily jumped over the gate. My car was sittign there where she always sat, sprinting towards my car, I jumped in, put in netural and rolled smoothly and silently into the street.

I didn't evenglance in the reaview mirror. I did however reach over and turn off my cell phone before tossing it out the cell phone destroying it.

_Suck on that bitches._

Unlike the drive from school to home, the hour-and-a-half trip to Grandmother's farm seemed to take forever. By the time I pulled off the two-lane highway onto the hard-packed dirt road that led to Grandma's place. My grandmother's house sat between two rice fields. Just climbing the little wooden stairs that led to the porch made me feel better. . .safe. Then I saw the note taped on the outside of the door. It was easy to recognize my Grandmothers pretty elegant handwriting: _I'm on the hill picking Sunflowers for you, I thought it would cheer you up Hiro._

I smiled. She always knew when I was coming, when I was younger it used to freak me out but now that I'm older I appreciate the extra sense she had.

The path up the side of the hill had always been steep, but I'd climbed it literally a hundred times, with and without my grandmother, and it had never been this easy. I was so overwhelmed with my new body that I forgot to pay attention to the root that broke through the hard ground I was always careful to avoid. Completely confused I tried to catch myself, but my senses were still weird and threw my reflexes off. I fell hard. The pain in my head was sharp, but it only lasted an instant before darkness swallowed me.

. . .waking up was strange. I expected my head to hurt, but instead of pain. I felt. . .well. . .I felt great. Actually, I felt better then great. I felt light and warm, like I had just been released of all the painful memories.

Wait?

Surprise made my eyes snap open. I was staring up at a bright light, which surprinsgly didn't hurt my sensitive eyes. Instead of the glaring rays of the sun, this was more of a light being absorbed my a misty rain. I sat up, and realized I was wrong, the light wasn't coming down. I was moving up toward it!

_Father Satan! _

I glanced down to see my familiar yet foreign body. It was weird and a bit frightening to look down on myself. I wasn't scared of death, I had no reason to be. Wait I was dead wasn't I? Maybe I'd get to see mom now.

I enjoyed the way the world looked, brilliant and new, but it was my body that kept drawing my attention. I floated closer to it. I was breathing in even, calm breaths. Well, my _body _was breathing like that. So I was alive? I laughed, and it was amazing! I could see my laughter floating around me in colorful dandelions. They faded and in the distance I could hear the shining crystal sound of flowing water. I moved closer to my body, finally noticing a long streak in the ground was really a narrow crevasse. The water sound was coming from deep inside of it. Curious, I peered down, and the sparkling teal outline of kanji drifted up from within the rock. Even with my superior hearing I strained to hear, and was rewarded by a faint, whispering of teal sound.

_Hiro. . .come to me. . ._

"Mom!" I yelled into the slash into the rock. My words were hot pink and they filled the air excitedly around me. "Is that really you, momma?

_Come to me. . ._

The teal outline mixed with the pink of my visible voice, turning the words the glistening color of an rainy purple. Without any more hesitation, I flung my spirit forward and down into the crevasse, following the trail of my blod and the teal whisper of my mothers whisper until I came to the smooth floor of a cave-like room. In the middle of the room a small streak of crystal clear water bubbled, giving off shards of visible, bright and rain-colored. Mixed with the scarlet drops of my crimson blood it lit up the clearing with a flickering light that was the color of a shade similiar to noodles. I had the strongest urge to dive into the water and let my laughter ring so that it would fill the water up of colorful kanji, but the voice called to me again.

_Hiro. . .follow me to your answers your destiny. . ._

So I followed the water and the woman's call I assumed was mother. The cave narrowed until it was rounded tunnel. It curved and curled around and around, in a gentle spiral ending abruptly at a wall that was covered with carved traditional kanji that looked familiar and alien at the same time. Confused, because I had never studied traditional kanji nor less seen these words I watched the water pour down into a crack in the wall and disappear. What now? Whas I supposed to continue following it? I looked back down the tunnel. Nothing there except dancing light. I turned to the wall and felt a jolt of an plesant electric shock. Huh?

There was a beautiful woman. . .no _freak _sitting on her knees in front of the wall. She was wearing attire similar to mine just with more layers. She was paralyzing beautiful, with hair similiar to how mine looked now. Her teal eyes with also pink and golden specks sparkled as a tiny smile graced her full lips curved up as she spoke, filling the air between us with the teal power of her voice.

_Hiro. How beautiful you have become, my precious daughter._

She spoke in traditional Japanese, but even though I hadn't practiced I understood.

"You're not my mother!" I blurted, feeling awkward and out of place as my hot pink words joined with hers, making incredible patterns of purple in the air around us. Her smile was like the rising sun.

_I am indeed your real mother, Hiro. You cannot deny that we are physically-alike._

I took a deep breath ignoring what she had to say. "Am I dead?"

I was afraid she would laugh at ne, but she didn't. Instead her teal eyes were motherly, soft and concerned.

_No daughter. You are far from dead, though your spirit has been temporarily freed to wander the realm of the otherworld._

"So, where is my mom?" I glanced around the tunnel, trying to see her exotic form.

_Hiro. I AM your mother. The story of your birth is long and complicated, but it is my spirit and essence you come from. I sent you to the future in the tiny planet Earth to escape from the enemy, even if it meant losing you forever. It seems that he found you, and you must fight back._

Her words made me feel numb and hot at the same time. "Who are you? What are we?"

_We are different from each breed. We are of Mermaid, Celestial and Youkai race._

She must have noticed the confusin on my because she paused and flashed her beautiful smile at me again.

_But you, Hiro, my daughter whom who's actual name is Kaguya will know which the world you shall be sent to knows me today, Tennyo._

"Tennyo," my voice was barely above a whisper. "The water Goddess?"

_So be it. For now, when asked of who you are made of. Proudly say, "I am the one and only daughter of Tennyo."_

I could feel my Mark burning on my forehead, and all of sudden I wanted to cry. "I-I don't understand. Where is the women who raised me? Is she happy? Its all I wish to know!"

The Goddess's face softened again, and when she spoke her voice was like the voice of every mother in the universe.

_She is happy and once upon a time ago was as confused as you are. She's feisty and an close companion of mine. Do you wish to see her?_

The Goddess stood up and walked gracefully towards me, her voice painting teal symbols of power in the air around us. When she reached me she wiped the tears from my cheeks before reaching into the folds of her gown.

_Hiro your name is Kaguya. Embrace it and the the chaos that awaits. Accept this mirror and call unto whoever face you wishes. Whether mine or your. . .other mother._

The mirror was beautiful. White with teal, pink and black vines making up the oval border of it.

"But I'm only seventeen! I just learned how to drive! How am I supposed to accept all of this?"

She just smiled lovingly.

_You are my daughter. Kaguya. As I am your mother Tennyo. _

Then my mother, this legend Tennyo learned forward and kissed me on my forehead. And for the third time that day I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>If your confused. Just ask.<strong>


End file.
